HCV is a single stranded, positive-sense RNA virus belonging to the Flaviviridae family of viruses in the hepacivirus genus. The viral genome translates into a single open reading frame that encodes for multiple structural and nonstructural proteins.
Following the initial acute infection, a majority of infected individuals develop chronic hepatitis because HCV replicates preferentially in hepatocytes but is not directly cytopathic. In particular, the lack of a vigorous T-lymphocyte response and the high propensity of the virus to mutate appear to promote a high rate of chronic infection. Chronic hepatitis can progress to liver fibrosis, leading to cirrhosis, end-stage liver disease, and hepatocellular carcinoma, making it the leading cause of liver transplantations.
There are six major HCV genotypes and more than 50 subtypes, which are differently distributed geographically. HCV genotype 1 is the predominant genotype in Europe and in the US. The extensive genetic heterogeneity of HCV has important diagnostic and clinical implications, perhaps explaining difficulties in vaccine development and the lack of response to current therapy.
Transmission of HCV can occur through contact with contaminated blood or blood products, for example following blood transfusion or intravenous drug use. The introduction of diagnostic tests used in blood screening has led to a downward trend in post-transfusion HCV incidence. However, given the slow progression to the end-stage liver disease, the existing infections will continue to present a serious medical and economic burden for decades.
Current HCV therapies are based on (pegylated) interferon-alpha (IFN-α) in combination with ribavirin. This combination therapy yields a sustained virologic response in 40% of patients infected by genotype 1 HCV and about 80% of those infected by genotypes 2 and 3. Beside the limited efficacy on HCV genotype 1, this combination therapy has significant side effects including influenza-like symptoms, hematologic abnormalities, and neuropsychiatric symptoms. Hence there is a need for more effective, convenient and better-tolerated treatments.
Experience with HIV drugs, in particular with HIV protease inhibitors, has taught that sub-optimal pharmacokinetics and complex dosing regimens quickly result in inadvertent compliance failures. This in turn means that the 24 hour trough concentration (minimum plasma concentration) for the respective drugs in an HIV regime frequently falls below the IC90 or ED90 threshold for large parts of the day. It is considered that a 24 hour trough level of at least the IC50, and more realistically, the IC90 or ED90, is essential to slow down the development of drug escape mutants. Achieving the necessary pharmacokinetics and drug metabolism to allow such trough levels provides a stringent challenge to drug design.
The NS5A protein of HCV is located downstream of the NS4B protein and upstream of the NS5B protein. Upon posttranslational cleavage by the viral serine protease NS3/4A, the NS5A matures into a zinc containing, three-domain phosphoprotein that either exists as a hypophosphorylated (56-kDa, p56) or hyperphosphorylated species (58-kDa, p58). NS5A of HCV is implicated in multiple aspects of the viral lifecycle including viral replication and infectious particle assembly as well as modulation of the environment of its host cell. Although no enzymatic function has been ascribed to the protein it is reported to interact with numerous viral and cellular factors.
A number of patents and patent applications disclose compounds with NS5A HCV inhibitory activity. WO2006/133326 discloses stilbene derivatives while WO 2008/021927 and WO 2008/021928 disclose biphenyl derivatives having NS5A HCV inhibitory activity. WO 2008/048589 discloses 4-(phenylethynyl)-1H-pyrazole derivatives and their antiviral use. WO-2010/065668 discloses 5-(phenylethynyl)-1H-imidazoles and their antiviral activity.
There is a need for HCV inhibitors that may overcome the disadvantages of current HCV therapy such as side effects, limited efficacy, the emerging of resistance, and compliance failures, as well as improve the sustained viral load response.
The present invention concerns a group of HCV inhibiting phenylethynyl derivatives with useful properties regarding one or more of the following parameters: antiviral efficacy, favorable profile of resistance development, reduced or lack of toxicity and genotoxicity, favorable pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics, ease of formulation and administration and limited or lack of drug-drug interactions with other drugs, in particular other anti-HCV agents.
Compounds of the invention may also be attractive due to the fact that they lack activity against other viruses, in particular against HIV. HIV infected patients often suffer from co-infections such as HCV. Treatment of such patients with an HCV inhibitor that also inhibits HIV may lead to the emergence of resistant HIV strains.